Premium Sachiko
Premium Sachiko (プレミアム幸子) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. She is a timid second daughter who ran away from home to repel the ritual. She is targeted by many forces. Her personality changes when she is drunk. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Premium Sachiko has short, choppy, curly corn-colored hair that only goes a little past her ears, with a large curl between her eyebrows and light blonde eyebrows. She has light pink colored horseshoe clips that go through some hair, the clips being on both sides of her head, on the clips, there’s a tan colored bow on the right and a dark pink one on the left and she has orchid colored four-leaf clover earrings. She has large eyes that are a pink color at the top which fades into olive green color, light purple colored eye shadow, blonde eyelashes, pale skin, and a fair blush. Her pupils are shaped like four-leaf clovers. For her outfit, she wears a somewhat low cut dress, with the right side having snow colored frilled short sleeves, the left has a single deep lilac colored strip on her left shoulder, sweet pink colored cloth that goes over her chest with cornfield frills that go all around except for the top, a pink lace colored emblem between her breasts with a goldenrod colored button in the middle, a jonquil colored four-leaf tattoo on her right arm, deep lilac colored sleeves that go past her hand and light pink frills at the beginning of the sleeve with cosmos colored four-leaf clovers in the middle, a heart-shaped design on her stomach with four-leaf clovers and frills to the left and her dress poofs out, with deep lilac being the main color, snow-colored half circles with snow colored bows in the middle that go on both sides of the dress and medium orchid colored four-leaf clovers at the bottom of the dress. Sachiko has large cosmos and deep orchid colored four-leaf clovers coming from her back, a jonquil colored four-leaf tattoo on her right thigh, large deep lilac-colored boots that go up to her thigh, with one side longer than the other, a snow-colored outline at the top and small bows at the foot. Personality She is timid and fearful, she is afraid of hurting people and loves her sisters. Before meeting her sister she suffered a lot because she was the only girl in Puk Faction who couldn't use her magic. Magic To make someone lucky for a while. She has the magic to bring someone the luck of a lifetime. By signing her contract in her costume, her client can use up all of their luck of a lifetime in exchange for absolute success. Once the user has used up their luck, they will suffer a stroke of unprecedented bad luck afterward. The bad luck her clients suffer doesn't always result in the user's death but is solely depended on what they fear the most. The user will only die if that's their biggest fear but if they fear for someone else's life more than their own, the side effect of the contract will result in that person's death. Special Item(s) *''Sachiko's Contract:'' Premium Sachiko's contract. It can make someone lucky. *''Knife:'' Premium Sachiko's weapon in Keek's beta version of Magical Girl Raising Project though it's just a normal knife. Relationships Uluru Premium Sachiko's older sister. She looks up to her because she always tries to protect her and Sorami. They love each other since they were kids. Sorami Nakano Premium Sachiko's younger sister. Sometimes when Sachiko cries, Sorami would hug her and give her kisses to show her how much she loves her. They get along very well. Snow White During the events of ACES, Snow White and Premium Sachiko team up. She doesn't actually like or dislike Snow White. Their relationship doesn't change. Puk Puck Puk Puck is Premium Sachiko's caretaker and de-facto mother. Like everyone else, Sachiko is in love with Puk Puck - even more so since she is one of her daughters. Sachiko's Friends Premium Sachiko tried to play with her magic with her friends, however, this resulted in her friend's deaths. Sachiko feels extremely guilty for this and has hated her magic ever since. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 5